Kaxives Story
by Kaptin Kattnip
Summary: The jungle was a noisy place, the silence continually broken by the cries of birds and other wild animals, the sounds echoing through the sea of greenery. Between the cries of the animals and the buzzing of insects there were long pauses broken


Kaxives story:

Kaxives story:

Chapter one:

Kaxive Standing Still Looking Over The Place Before Him, Standing At 7 Feet He Was Short For A Yautja But Still Tall Enough To be Considered A Threat. His Feet Where Bare Except For A Small Black Strap That Laced Itself Around The Bottom Of His Foot And Went Up To His Ankle Holding A Black Knife. For His Torso He Had Dark Black Almost Charcoal Color Armor That Was Elegantly Shaped With Lots Of Points, His Shoulder Plates Had Three Sharp Points Like A Trident, Down His Chest He Had Normal Dark Black Plating That Cut Off At His Stomach. Leading Down To His Waist He Had The Normal Yautja Wear The LoinCloth Going Down To His Knees, He Also Had A Belt That Held A Many Assortment Of Skulls Big And Small. It Also Held A Few More Knives And A Long Sword. On His Back There Was A Retracted Spear That Had Carvings In The Side And On The Blade. A Small Dark Brown Pack Was Slung Over His Shoulder. Around His Neck He Had A Rope Tied With A Dozen Queen Xeno's Teeth, His Mask Was Normal All The Distinctive Characteristics Of The Normal Yautja Mask Where Greatly Exaggerated, The Deadlocks Fell Down His Shoulders And Back. All Of His Armor Was Lined And Trimmed With A Dark Silver That Glinted In Whatever Light That Touched It.

Kaxive Growled Looking At His Arm The Last Fight He Had Gotten In There Was A Xeno, A Simple Task, But They Where Getting Smarter. Blood Now Trickled Down His Arm And Onto The Ground, He Had No Medical Supplies He Had Ran Out A While Ago. He Knew He Was In Trouble They Would Soon Be Upon Him, And There Would Be No Surviving That, He Needed to Find Help And Fast, But The Only Problem Is Who Would Help Him, Everyone Wanted HIm Dead.

Shiva Wore knee length cloth that had no real pictures or anything on it, but the mixture of her cloud Grey and Black and the Balatu colors made it gorgeous. The top looked only like a piece of cloth to be draped over her neck, with it hanging down over her breasts and tied to the small belt like thing on her loincloth. The same beautiful cloud color was radiating like it was glowing! It had a well defined bridge of the hair line; it even curled a few centimeters back. At first glace it looked like just a normal mask that one would place on, and it covered nothing but their features, but as Shiva silently and slowly walks up to it, she noticed that it indeed covered her ears! Making the whole thing look uniform and like she didn't even have them. Well, the Yautja didn't have ear on the outside, so she would look even weirder if she had her ears sticking out. The part that covered her nose and mouth looked like all the other masks, it stuck out a few inches, with distinct lines come from it to show her cheeks. But on the side that would (where) be her right was her mark of becoming an Young Blood, a mark was here, worn and old looking. Trailing the eyes down her armor, she couldn't help but gasp as on the stand, right where her neck would be, was a Hard Mead head made out of her cloud metal that would perfectly shape around her scar, guarding it from anyone or anything. Shapely shoulder guards came next into her eyes, subtle but seen lines for where the metal could move when she did made her think of an armadillos armor. From there each arm had only a small price of metal along the outside of her arm and then one for her forearm. On her right one however was a mechanisms for where her wrist computer would be placed, and on her left, her wrist blades. But there was something that rested just beyond that that made anyone's eyes widen. Just beyond both the wrist guards, were what could be seen as gloves. But these gloves were not the normal. If they looked like anything, they looked like a Yautja hand. Tipped with razor sharp claws, the tops of Shiva's hands would be covered by her cloud metal to make her hand like that of a true Yautja, giving her the same advantage as them.

Her chest was protected by a simple but beautifully sculpted piece of her cloud metal that cupped her breasts completely, to Shiva's old orders, and it even covered lower onto her abdomen to reach the base of her rib bones. From there on was nothing, her stomach and such out be exposed. She was as strong as the Yautja and needed extra protection. The belt that would be wrapped around Shiva's waist tightly already had spots made for her weapons, but they were all lose so that they could tighten them as to what she would have on her. Just below that was a mid-thigh length loincloth, made from her cloud metal of course, that was also layered for movement. What made Shiva used to grimace a bit was that it only covered about six or seven inches of her front! While Shiva understood that she would need as much movement as possible, she didn't want to give her pray a peep show. She wore black boots that held blades one in each of them.  
Her mask, was a plain yautja (predator mask)

2 swords crossed her back, throwing knives on her body, with the wrist blade, shirking, smart disk, comb stick All black in color. . "I know they are here" She muttered under her breath from, the clan's leader "doc" telling her to go and kill the xenomorphs. The plain black yautja mask on her face looked menacing on her small 5'2 figure

She felt a presence near by, as she walked towards the ship, after the quick scan of the place. Huffing as she jumped from branch to branch, as she went back to the large ship. The ship already cloaked, but the mask's can pick it up easily as her body, took her closer towards it. There was xeno's inside of the place, and she needs to let them know. Grunting with each leap, she landed on the ground. The huge, ancient like Yautja waiting there with his arms crossed. "Xeno's inside of OOman place, one queen" She said as she stayed on one knee and her head bowed, she did her job right? she hopped so. So, kneeling down the huge bulking 9ft tall male looked down at her and patted her shoulder with one huge hand. "Go in and relax" He said as he nodded, using Shiva for a pawn for one thing or another, she was faithful to her clan. Looking up he saw another, far from them. "Stay, hybrid, I Shall return"

Shiva went in to her room, and in the shower for that she needed deeply. 3 masks were on the wall. One her father's, the other two her brothers, they was all full blooded. her being the only hybrid of the family.

Kaxive Looks At The Older Looking Yautja, His arm Offering No Balance Kaxive Falls back As he Looks Even Further Up At The Yautja. "I Am Stranded, I Have No Medical Supplies, No Food Nor Drink." Kaxive Replies To Him, Slowly Standing Up Still Holding His Arm Looking At The Other Through His Mask. "I Might Ask The Same Why Are You here, What Are Your Dealings Here." Kaxive Asks In A Respectful Matter, Before He's Able To Hear An Answer Kaxive Falls To His Knees Looking At The Ground, He Felt Odd, Dizzy. As Soon As His Mind Went Over All The Curse Words Imaginable To Describe His Situation, He Blacks Out. Darting Into The Past In His Unconsisness, Looking Upon The Moment That Decided His Life, His Fate To Walk Alone."

The large male went off to find, his comrades and to report what the only hybrid as said about the xeno's. They needed to get in, but a human ship was on tits way down. He growled at the view of humans going in to the xeno's nest just right below the base. Huffing as he talked to his comrades talking of how the best way to get in. But, his visors picked up a hybrid, signaling to the only hybrid they knew, Shiva.

She just stepped out of the shower when her com-link was beeping. Standing there, in her whole glory, not caring who saw, she was herself, proven to be an assassin of Balatu. She grinned as her leader was on there, "Hello, can I help you?" She asked, Doc as he told her what to do, she nodded and turned it off/. She took her armor and placed it on her body.

The glorious armor on her body, covering her intimate parts, but exposing other's, like her stomach, the toned and scared flesh. She placed her weapons on her body, making sure they was secure, before she left her large room, she loved it and was able to fight a female for it, she was weak anyways, so it was an easy fight. Chuckling as her footsteps took her down the ramp and over towards her clan leader. "So, that's it, you need me to find out who is on the ground as well?" She can't believe it as the Leader nodded once and growled at her, as if she was an annoyance. She turned and walked in to the woods, towards the soon to be met hybrid. The steps was quite for humans, but, for other's, she was able to announce her arrival

Kaxive Walks along a Dirt Path His Blood making A Small Path behind Him as He Continued Forward. It Was Impossible TO be Quiet but In His Current State Every-Time He Stepped a Twig Snapped under His Feet. Kaxive Growls He Sensed Something. Stopping In His Tracks, He Looks through HIs Visor Switching It Between All Modes Looking Around. Trying to Find What He Thought Was There. Kaxive Takes Out His Spear Holding It In A Battle Stance Looking Around Ready For Something To Pounce Or Attack. This Wasn't His Time He Was Going To Survive This One. Checking in All Corners and Bushes, The Up Into the trees. "Where Are You..." He Mutters Under His Breath.

2 swords crossed her back, throwing knives on her body, with the wrist blade, shirking, smart disk, comb stick All black in color. Not going for her weapons, she huffed. "Oh, so its you that has gotten Doc, so pissy at me for" She growled at the hybrid. "What do you want?" She asked as her arms went across her chest, folding it just above her chest. Frowning behind her mask, as she puffed her chest out, a way of showing she can kick his ass if she wished, but is holding back for now. "Who are you?" Another question popped out of her lips, as the female hybrid stood there

Kaxive Standing Still Looking Over The Yautja Before Him, Standing At 7 Feet He Was Short For A Yautja But Still Tall Enough To be Considered A Threat. His Feet Where Bare Except For A Small Black Strap That Laced Itself Around The Bottom Of His Foot And Went Up To His Ankle Holding A Black Knife. For His Torso He Had Dark Black Almost Charcoal Color Armor That Was Elegantly Shaped With Lots Of Points, His Shoulder Plates Had Three Sharp Points Like A Trident, Down His Chest He Had Normal Dark Black Plating That Cut Off At His Stomach. Leading Down To His Waist He Had The Normal Yautja Wear The Loincloth Going Down To His Knees, He Also Had A Belt That Held A Many Assortment Of Skulls Big And Small. It Also Held A Few More Knives And A Long Sword. On His Back There Was A Retracted Spear That Had Carvings In The Side And On The Blade. A Small Dark Brown Pack Was Slung Over His Shoulder. Around His Neck He Had A Rope Tied With A Dozen Queen Xeno's Teeth, His Mask Was Normal All The Distinctive Characteristics Of The Normal Yautja Mask Where Greatly Exaggerated, The Deadlocks Fell Down His Shoulders And Back. All Of His Armor Was Lined And Trimmed With A Dark Silver That Glinted In Whatever Light That Touched It. Standing Tall Holding Out His Arm Which Was Torn Open From The Top Of His Shoulder To His Wrist. Showing His Weakness.

Kaxive Lowers His Weapon, "I Am Wounded...Assistance Would Be Nice... My Name Is Kaxive, I Am A Stranded Hybrid, I Was Left Here to Die." He Says Standing His Ground Not Trusting Her At All, She Was Probably An Enemy And Already Seemed To Pissy To Try to Communicate With In A Civilized Manner.

She huffed once, and nodded. "Assistance we can do, why would your clan want you to die. Was you a unworthy hybrid?" She asked as she turned her back to him, her body language held no anger or aggression. She started to walk away from him, then stopped after a few inches from the turned her head, the dreads swinging softly to the side as she turned the masked face. "Coming?" She asked, then continued to walk towards her clan mates, as the leader's continued to debate and to plan out the way to get in the ooman base, with out harming all of them if they can manage that. She walked, the weapons swinging softly against her soft flesh, scared from lots of hunts, as the female came up on the clan's ship

"Elder, the hybrid needs assistance" She said as she grunted as she looked up at the 9ft. tall elder yautja. She felt and saw another behind him, she feared just that one, besides females of how tall they are. Biting in to her lower lip, the elder's normally wish to see the face, but they all knew her disability and used it to their advantage. "Well, take him to the healer's" The elder doc said with a gruff voice as he looked over at the hybrid when he did show up

Kaxive Grunts under His Breath. "Un-worthy..." Kaxive Flicks The Teeth Around His Neck. "Did her Over With Just A Knife. I'm Not Un-worthy I'm Stranded Because Of What I Am." Kaxive Says to Her, Looking around the Ship as They entered It. It Was Big Enough," What About You, Are You Worthy?" Kaxive Asks In A Short Quick Sentence Watching the Yautja Around Him, Following Her Until they Came Up To Two Elders, they looked tough and menacing nothing to upset or disturb, Paying Enough Respect Looking At Her As One dismisses Them To The Healers.

She turned after bowing to her elder's, one of them is more special then the rest. She turned to look at the male hybrid, and arched her hidden eyebrow. "I am worthy, because I have something, they don't. I can do more that they can't." She said explaining as to why she can walk up to them and talk with out them being bitchy. Walking in the huge ship, the rest of the yautja's, either challenged her, as she ignored them, or made fun of how small she is, with mating involved. but, they eventually made it to the healers, the yautja stood there. "**So, what did you do now, to be back here. Another ooman shoot you**" He trilled in laughter, but stopped as he felt a poke by his nether regions. Making his green eyes widen in shock, "No, more like bring a hybrid here for you to heal" She growled deeply as she removed the sharp weapon and replaced the dagger back on her hip, and huffed at him. "**Go lay down HYbrid**" The healer said as he waived one hand towards the chair for him to sit, metal and angry looking, more like a chair for electrocuting people

"I See..." Kaxive says Ignoring All of the Other Yautja around Them. When they Reach The Healers He Leans His Head Back Grinning At What Happened As The Yautja Smart Mouthed To Her. He Watched as She Put Her Blade away Then Looks at the Yautja, Then TO The Chair. It looked Like some Sort Of Metal Death machine. But None The Less. Kaxive Walks Over To it And Sits down Waiting for the Shock or Trap To spring. Watching the Other Yautja Again. Kaxive Loosens His Knife Strap Hidden Just Incase Something Where To happen Or Go Wrong.

She sighed as, the other hybrid walked over towards the chair. Chuckling he remembered the same thing, but she was more fighting before they strapped her in. Taking off her mask the eyes closed as one free hand slipped up the cloth to cover the light sensitive eyes. "No worries" She said with a single nod and stood back as the healer started to clean and heal the wounds. He grunted and growled of how he hated humans and hybrids alike, but shiva smiled and chuckled. "Yea, your going to say that after i kicked your ass, and saved you at the same time" She huffed and walked over towards the door as the healer was finishing up

Kaxive Looks At The Healer As He Gets Prepared. He Cracks His Neck As The Yautja, Chuckles And Starts Cleaning And Fixing His Arm. Kaxive's Fists Clenches As The Healer Begins His Work. Listening to His hate Anthem Which Somehow Took Some of the Pain Away, Knowing Hate Leads To Fear. Kaxive Hears What She says And Looks up from His Arm. "Did You Really?" He Asks Grinning Under His Mask Turning His Head To The Other Yautja. Kaxive Thinks Of A Great many things That Including His Past, and The Thrill of The Hunt. Soon it Is Over And Kaxive Stands Up Cracking His Shoulder Walking To The Door Next To Her. "I Almost Forgot...Who Are You?" Kaxive Asks Turning His Head to Her.

She looked at him and trilled in soft laughter, music to the ears. "Yes, when I first joined balatu, he was one of many, I thought was bad bloods" She nodded and looked at him, her full dark red lips, turned up in a smile. "I am hybrid and something else besides yautja, and human" She sighed and closed her hidden eyes for a second before, looking at him once again. Frowning, followed as they opened, and looked through the grainy cloth, towards the healer and male hybrid. "I am shiva" She said with a light shrug, the armor glinting off the light in soft cascade of colors. She tilted her head as he moved towards the door and she followed him out of the door and in to the hall. She sighed and shook her dreaded head. The healer, growling at them to leave she took his weapon that he left on the counter and shoved it in the wall with a single huffed grunt.

"Who are you?" She asked as she walked down the hall with him next to her. She already got a room for him, or he can stay in hers. Well, she rarely stays in there anyways. SO, walking along the hall, one eye trained on his face, as the other was watching where she was walking

Kaxive looks Down the Hall, Then to Her His Mask Reflecting the Light That Was Shining down on It. Shiva Could Probably See herself In The Reflection. He looks back forward. "I'm Kaxive, Of Course...I Am Hybrid Also, Part Yautja and Part Human. Thus My Shortness Compared to Other Males." He says As He Walks Forward. Looking around The Dark Colored Ship And the Metal Grating Floor. He Glances At The Lights Above, Then He Turns His Head To Her. "So I Suppose I Just Leave Now?" Kaxive Asks Stopping In His Tracks not Really Knowing Where He Was Going Or Where He Was For That Matter. Kaxive Thinks T_hey Are Okay; None Has Spoke If Killing Me...They Seem Normal...Of Course Define Normal, He Thinks Chuckling Silently._

She looked t him, with an arched eyebrow. "Well, you can stay here. Just prove that you want to be in this clan. Prove your worth" She said with a single nod. "You can stay in my room, i rarely stay there anyways" She said, "Just don't fuck with my stuff" She said with pure danger in her voice, venom dripping with each word as she turned her full attention back at him. She turned another, corner as she, hopped he would follow, the lights glinting off her cascading colored armor, the bare feet softly thumping with each step. Carefully picking her way around the yautja's, as the rooms went by. Getting to hers, she opened it and walked in.

2 beds in one opened doomed, room. Both was holding enough furs to make it comfy. on one wall, held 3 masks, 1 her father's, the other two her brothers. Below that, she had her trophies, her skulls she required both, illegally by sneaking out of the ship, as well as one queen skull with many smaller xeno's,warrior kinds. "Well, there" She pointed "is the bed room" She turned and looked at the other side, "There is the bathroom" She pointed at that too. Nodding she folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Anything else?" She asked, as she took one step back and leaned against the wall of the room.

Kaxive Nods "Then that Is What I Will Do...Prove My Worth..." Somehow as He Spoke thoughs Words He Felt Smaller. He Shakes It Off Following Her Weaving His Way Through The Other Yautja Looking At The all Big, Small, Short, Tall. "Alright Then I won't touch Anything Of Yours, I Don't Think I Would Anyway." Kaxive Says Hearing The Venom And Threat In Her Voice Knowing She Was Pretty Serious. He Looks Around Silently Afterwards, As They Reach Her Room. He Enters the Room After Her Looking Around. He Sees The Beds, Kaxive Looks At The Skulls. "Nice..." He Mutters, He Looks at the Ceiling Then in the Direction Of The bathroom. "No Nothing Else...Nothing at All..." He says Then Looks at the Masks on the Walls. "Whose Are These?" Kaxive Asks Looking at Her.

Nodding once as she heard him tell, her he won't. She looked up and a soft sigh crossed her lips. "The more dented one is my father, and the newer like ones are my twin brothers. They were full yautja's. I am the youngest of the 3 of us" She said with a soft smile and then a flicker of a frown. "But, yea the skulls are nice, but the queen was hard" She nodded and walked over towards the skull. A single hand went up and brushed the tips over the skull's teeth and a smile flickered over her lips.

"She was following me, when I left the cave in, some how she broke out. And was rushing me, all the yautja's was horrified and worried not for me but for their pups. I killed her single handedly. The weapons I used, are no longer they have been burnt by her, blood" Shiva said telling the tail quickly as she smiled and rolled her shoulders. The rings was there by the yautja's she fought, one of them said "solopred" the first one that wanted her body and head at the same time.

"Really, That's Impressive, Very Nice, I Wonder Why She followed You Out Of Her Nest...None The Less I Surprised They Don't Have A greater Respect For You." he Says Only Looking At The Queens Skull. Then To the Masks Again. "What Happened To Them? Something Bad?" Kaxive Asks Her. Slowly Taking off His Mask in the Process, As He Takes His Mask Off revealing His Face. It Was Human Like, Except With Sharper Features Of The Hunter, His Eyes A Dark Red With Silver Stripes Running Across Them. The Room Was Dim So The Silver Didn't Glint Like In The Light. He Had A Mark On His Forehead Of The Blooded Hunter. "What Do You Suppose I have To Do To Prove Myself Here...? He asks Looking at Her Questioningly.

"I wish it was a great hunt that got them. But, no we crashed in to a forest and we went to camp out in a cave. But, the floor broke below us, and we fell down. Black flying things came and well...killed my family, then few weeks later. The clan came" She smiled and looked over at his eyes, she wanted to look more at his face, as se tilted her head. She wondered if his skin was like hers, soft and harsh. Frowling slowly, as her mind wondered to his features, wondering if she would ever have a pup would it look like his. A small shake of her head as the thoughts was pushed aside. Sighing softly as she looked at him, "What about your family?" She asked as her helmet was placed on the stand, the lights softly glinting off the only black metal she wore. Besides her weapons. Leaning against the wall, the arms crossed the hip cocked out, sideways. She gave him her full attention

"That's Sad..." Kaxive says Looking at the Ground. He Looks At Her Pondering Her Gaze At Him. Then Changes His Track Of Mind. "My Family...We Lived Separate from Everyone. We where Happy Living On Our Own Just Being there. One Day I Went Out Then i came Home And they Must Have Followed My Tracks because Then A Few Hours Later, Hunters Came And Killed My Little Sister And My family I Got Out The Back Tunnel. I Escaped And Kept Running For Days, Eventually I Ran Into The Clan...They Took me In But As Soon As I Was Blooded They Left Me here..." Kaxive Looks At Her Face. Setting His mask On Whichever Bed. Standing Next To It Looking Over At Her Leaning On The Wall.

"This clan blooded me, well the leader did after saving all fro the xeno. She turned out to be tainted. Would even kill her own kind for what ever reason" Shrugging Shiva, looked at him with a soft smile, "Some times, i wonder why they keep me around. But, then I remember. I am only a pawn for some odd reason they need that is for human speech" She clicked softly as her posture shifted slightly, the one leg being used to stand on as the other rested but, she looked standing at the same time. She turned and walked in the bathroom, for a drink of water. "But, be glad your blooded, and not just killed for being hybrid" She said, "They do have tests some times, a to the death, to see of you still have what ti takes to stay alive." She closed the bathroom door with a cup of water in her hand.

"We bend the rules, think of us as assassins" She smiled dangerously, yet softly as she took a sip of water "which we are, all we do is find xeno's and bad bloods and hunt them for sport" She chuckled and walked over with the cup of water in her hand.

Sounds Like A Real Bitch...But I'm Sure You Have more Talents Than Just Translating Things..." Kaxive Says Sitting On A Bed Looking at her As She Goes To Get A Drink. "I am very Glad I'm blooded, And I'm Glad I Am Not Dead, For I Wouldn't Be here If I Was Dead. Tests? To the Death? Sounds Like Fun, Doesn't Sound To hard." Kaxive Says As She Exists the bathroom With A Cup Of Water In hand. "Playing assassins Has Always Been Fun. Bending the Rules Is New Though." He says Grinning His Eyes Lighting Up At The Thought Of It. "Hunting Xeno's And bad Bloods For Sport...Now Why Didn't I Think Of That..." He says Smirking Leaning Back For A Second. 'So Tell me Why Is Your Clan here, Why Are You Watching The Humans Making Plans To Get In Their Base But Not Hurt Them?" Kaxive Asks Leaning Forward Putting A Hand On His Chin And Another On His Knee Looking At her Devoting His Whole Attention To her.

A soft blush as he talked to her, giving her something she wasn't used to fully. All but one, really Doc used her more then just a scout. A soft decent smile crossed her lips, "Sometimes, I am used for other things, like getting in place's other's cant" She nodded and handed him the cup, if he wanted something to drink, he can have the cup. "First you would fight one yautja, then if you pass that you have 2 more, then after that you either have 3 or fight one of the clan leader's. There is three of them, Doc, Stalker and Predator" She nodded and shrugged. "I passed the first one, but half way got through the second one" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head, the cloth staying across her eyes, hiding them from his view.

"We are to get the hive below the Oomans, and not for the Oomans themselves. If they get in the way, so be it" She nodded and looked at the wall. "Wish I can do more then told." She chuckled as she remembered a small prank she pulled. "I just gotten off of trial, both the fight and high council" She smiled and nervously chuckled

"I'm Sure You Can DO More Than Most of the Yautja That I've Seen here. Have you asked If You Can Do more Than Your Told?" He asks Smiling Leaning Back Again. "First One Then Two Then Three...Or A Leader...What happened In the Second Match?" Kaxive Looks At Her Face, Curious About Her Eyes. "So At least you didn't Get Kicked Out, And Deserted." Kaxive Says Standing up Stretching His Arm A little. "Can I See your eyes?" He asks Respectfully Nodding His Head.

"Your joking right, asking to do more then your own share?!" She said in disbelief, while she looked at him with a jaw drop. Her teeth held both human and yautja, vampiric like, sharp fangs, the rest human. "No, I try to stay out of their way, but Doc likes to talk to me allot. I guess, I keep him calm some how" She shrugged. "yep, first fight is with one, then we go from there. But, that's if there is no action and the full blooded is itching for some fighting" She shrugged with a sighed breath. Turning around, she walked over to her bed, and pulled her legs up Indian style.

"MY eyes, no" She shook her head as one hand felt the side of her face, where the cloth was at. Frowning, "I don't like showing them, so not right now" She shivered, once her head dropped softly. "I got them, when my father died" She muttered lowly, as her cup free hand went around her chest, in a self hug. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him with a soft smile. "So, your weapons need fixing/" She asked, a change of topic as she smiled a fake one. Wanting a change of topic


End file.
